


Kindergarten Duty

by NotALemon



Series: The Crystal Grumps [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cracked Gems, Crystal Grumps, Flirting, Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry and Ross were on Kindergarten duty they found... something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Duty

“Yeah, Ross saw them sleeping together and shit.” Arin said, taking a bite of a doughnut.

“Are you sure they’re together, though?” Suzy asked, leaning on the counter to get closer to Arin, like if she didn’t she wouldn’t hear him.

“Uh, _yeah_ babe.”

Suzy shrugged. “Maybe it’ll happen sooner rather than later?”

Ross poked his head into the room. “You talking about Brian and Dan?”

“Yeah. You and Barry are on Kindergarten duty today.” 

“Dammit.” Ross walked out of the room and began shouting for Barry. Barry shouted something back. 

Barry scowled at Arin as he walked by with Ross. Arin flipped him the finger and stuck out his tongue. 

“Why do I have to be with you?” Ross moaned, stepping onto the Warp Pad. “I can’t control myself!” Brian rolled his eyes and stood next to him.

“You’re an ass. Did you know that?” Barry lightly bumped Ross’s head with his palm. Ross stuck his tongue out at him. 

“You _like_ my ass.” Ross laughed as they ended up on the Warp Pad in the Kindergarten. “Don’t deny it!”

Barry giggled. “I really can’t.”

“Yeah!” Ross tilted his head back. “What’re we looking for?”

“General Gem stuff. Or Earth gems like you, so. Watch out for the ‘fusions’.” Barry started to walk briskly through the Kindergarten.

“What’s up with the fusions?” Ross jogged behind Barry. 

Barry closed his eyes. “They’re experiments that shouldn’t have happened.” He said.

Ross looked around the Kindergarten. Their footsteps and the wind were the only sounds in the air. He shivered and held onto Barry’s shirt. “Why’d they happen?” 

“The war. We- Bad things happened.” Barry’s voice had an edge to it, like it would cut Ross if he kept asking. “Are you scared?”

“No.” Ross shook his head and jumped when he heard a rock fall. “I’m too ripped to be scared.” He wrapped his arms around Barry. “I gotta comfort my Bear.”

Barry patted Ross’s head. “Whatever you say.”

Ross sighed. “There’s never anything out here!”

“That’s a _good_ thing, genius.” Barry jumped at a sound. “Did you hear that?”

“No?” 

“Listen!”

The sound happened again. A high-pitched, strangled noise. Like someone was trying to shout but they lost their voice.

Ross drew his shovel with shaky hands. Barry summoned his shield with a little more grace. But not much more. 

“What do we do?”

“Investigate!” Brian looked stern. “No killing unless I say so.”

“You’re no fun.” Ross pouted, then started running towards the sound. Barry ran after him. He wasn’t nearly as fast or as stealthy as Ross, who got there first and was staring at it.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked, finally catching up to him. 

Ross pointed at whatever it was. “Holy fuck, it’s- oh shit, look!”

Barry did look. His stomach fell. There was a Gem lying on the ground. The Gem looked up and a spark went through his eyes. His mouth opened as he tried to rasp out something. When the Gem looked up, Barry could see his gem was cracked. 

“You’re going to be okay.” Barry said as gently as possible. “We won’t hurt you.”

“We swear we won’t. There are others. They can help and shit.” Ross threw his shovel to the side, where it shattered and disappeared. “Fuck.”

The Gem feebly tried to stand, but fell onto the ground and crumpled like an unwanted dress on a dressing room floor. His eyes filled with tears. Barry cringed and went to pick up the Gem. He made eye contact. 

“Can I?” He asked, gesturing towards the Gem. The Gem stiffened but nodded weakly. “Let’s go, yeah?” Barry asked Ross. 

“Yeah.” Ross nodded, trying to hide his smile. He followed Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing these.  
> I'm not going to.


End file.
